The Rapid Fire Resetting Target relates to the target shooting sport. More specifically, to the automatic resetting target systems used in the shooting field. There are patents of resetting targets, each having a single mechanism to reset a plurality of knockdown target. Other patents use different types of linkage to reset their targets. The Rapid Fire Resetting Target uses a reset target for each knockdown target, with no linkage or other complicated mechanism to reset the knockdown target. Thus simplifying the automatic resetting target system.